videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Snitchpogi12/PPGD fan-video game project 2015-16
On this project i'll gonna make my Game fanon project but maybe someday it will become a game based on Bleedman's PPGD comic will someday PPGD comics will become ANIME and that'd be great! and Everything is AWESOME! Project PPGD: Battle for Earth PPGD: Battle for Earth or PPGD: Battle Universe is a fan-based Video game based on Snafu web-comic's series made by Vinson Ngo AKA Bleedman. The game was very inspired to the 2006 game PPGD: Battle in Megaville,Dengeki Bunko and SSB Publishers and Game format Publishers: a joint Sega,Cartoon Network,Nickelodeon,Disney,Hasbro,Snafu-comics, and Kadokawa along with DC and Marvel for their HEROES and villains. Platforms: 'PlayStation 3,PS4, PlayStation Vita,X-BoX 360,X-Box ONE,Microsoft Windows (PC) and Android smartphones or Tablet PC's Gameplay The 2D fighitng Game,the gameplay was just more like slightly mixed version of SSB. and Dengeki Bunko it is also a 2 player battle meaning: it can be Player 1 vs Player 2 or Player 1 vs CPU. However it's a little bit different. Both characters can be a playable and be also a Support character (back-up) and also includes some Power-ups while fighting against the opponent. Characters you can play 35+ characters The roster is composed of characters from several Cartoon,Anime,DC-Marvel or Snafu (including some OC) characters. Characters can be a Playable or support character it depends when the player he/she uses Playable *'Blossom* *'Bubbles' *'Buttercup' *'Dexter*' *'Boomer**' *'Otto' *Ben Tennyson** *TBA Non-Playable (NPC's and Enemy BOSS) *''Shira Bell'' *''Barasia'' *''Dr. X'' *''HiM'' (GT DLC) *TBA note: * Playable in both VS mode and story mode ** Playable in both VS mode and DLC packs Characters in Bold texts are selected as Heroes/Main characters while Bold w/ Italic are Villains or Neutral characters Story mode: This gameplay you can play as a Solo player. however you cannot use your Support character, it depends only to the Story when you gonna play along with a Support character DLC some Exclusive games are also include in this game you can explore your character's story not just to play but also Unlock some bonus content or Items while you play the extra content. for example Black & White DLC (Bell's story fighting against Barasia before the events of PPGD) or Grim Tales DLC (this story mode includes the Gameplay of Grim. Jr during the events of Grim Tales series) and many-many more. NOTE: this is only available for PC Game only. Snafu Comics *PPGD: Black & White *PPGD: Boomer's Story DLC (Boomer of the RRB's gameplay before he quits the RRB) *Grim Tales From Down Below DLC *GTFDB: What about Mimi?! DLC *Grim Tales chapter 8-9 DLC *Sugar Bits DLC *Ever-After DLC *Invader Zim: Manifest Doom DLC Cartoon Network *Ben 10: Alien Force DLC *B10: Ultimate Alien DLC *B10: Omniverse DLC *Generator Rex DLC *Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United DLC *Adventure Time DLC *TBA Nickelodeon *The Last Air Bender DLC (Book 4,FINAL battles) *The Legend of Korra DLC (Book 1) *The Legend of Korra DLC (Book 2) *The Legend of Korra DLC (Book 3) *Danny Phantom DLC Disney *Kick Buttowski DLC *Gravity Falls DLC *Phineas & Ferb DLC *Kim Possible DLC Marvel and DC *Young Justice DLC (New Year's EVE) *Teen Titans DLC (Titans GO!) *Ultimate Spider-man DLC (Ultimate!) ANIME packs *Shakugan no Shana DLC (Season 3,Final episode) *Sword Art Online DLC (Aincrad ARC,) *S.A.O. DLC (Fairy Dance ARC,Kirito vs Oberon) *Sword Art Online 2 (Phantom Bullet ARC) *Kill La Kill DLC *Date A Live DLC 1 (where Shido meets Tohka) *Date A Live DLC 2 (Tohka vs Origami) *Date A Live DLC 3 (Tohka/Origami vs Kurumi pack) *Date A Live DLC 4 (Tohka vs Origami part 2) *Date A Live 2 DLC 1 (Tohka vs Yamai Twins) *Date A Live 2 DLC 2 (Encounter) *Date A Live 2 DLC 3 (Kiss!) *Date A Live Movie: Mayura Judgement DLC (coming soon) *TBA Gallery Category:Blog posts